Enchanted
by mellarkfan121
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has just moved from Idaho to California. She has to deal with a new school, new surroundings, new friends, and new experiences. She automatically makes friends with the popular group, the 'Careers', but what happens when a popular Cato walks into her life? Will love blossom from this new found friendship? AU California. R
1. Mystery Man and Bread Boy

**So I've already made a Peeniss modern day story, but I love Modern day stories and I also ship Catoniss. So I'm gonna try it out. Please tell me whether or not I should continue. Thanks! Please note that I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.**

**Looking for a beta if anyone has the time. :)**

As I parked my car outside Lakeville High, I stepped out into the blazing sunlight. Glancing around I spotted friends welcoming each other back after the holidays, couples making out against the school walls, and an angry teacher chasing after a student who ran off with his toupee.

Nervously, I entered the building and headed to the main office, earning a few stares here and there on the way.

I walked in to a room where everything was either mahogany or pink. I made my way to the front desk and found a lady with blond bushy hair, overly done make up and a hot pink dress. Atop her desk was a name plate stating 'Mrs. Trinket'.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and said, "Hello?"

The secretary peered up from her paperwork and asked, "Good morning, may I help you?"

"Uh, yes. I was wondering where my locker was?" I replied, trying to avert my eyes from all the blinding pink.

"Name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Ah, yes. The new girl, am I correct?" She questioned, while searching through some files.

I nodded and she brought out a cream coloured folder labeled,"Everdeen, Katniss".

Opening the folder, Mrs. Trinket pulled out a stack of papers. As she skimmed through it, she stated, "Interesting that you're starting in your senior year."

"Well, a great opportunity opened up for my mother here. She's a doctor, and she accepted, so we had to move." I explained calmly.

"I see," She nodded, "Well, you locker number is 218, your combination is written on this slip of paper and here are your classes." Mrs. Trinket handed me two pieces of paper and said reassuringly, "Good luck."

I wandered through the halls searching for my locker, when I tripped over someone's foot and fell crashing to the ground.

A guy with blonde shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes, turned around and offered me his hand. I graciously accepted the gesture and he hauled me up.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry." He apologized as I dusted off my shorts.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He stuck his hand out and smiled, "I'm Peeta by the way, you must be new here. I've never seen you around."

I melted at his perfect smile and stuttered out, "Uh- yeah. Um, I'm Katniss. I'm just having a bit of trouble finding my locker."

"Need any help? What's your locker number?"

"Umm, 218."

He smiled again, "Follow me. See ya in class guys!" He waved to his friends and walked down the hall.

"Later Peet!" They replied, waving.

As I followed in pursuit of Peeta, I felt another pair of eyes on me. I curiously turned around to find a stocky blonde boy with deep sea blue eyes staring at me intensely.

I stared back for a moment then turned around and hastily followed Peeta.

"Here you go, locker neighbour." I looked at him questioningly and he explained, "My locker is 220, right beside yours."

I smiled and replied happily, "Well at least I won't be lonely when I come to my locker every morning."

Checking my slip of paper which held my combination, I turned my lock to 13- 24- 02. I swung my door open and almost hit Peeta's head, but he ducked just in time.

"Woah! Oh my god I'm sorry Peeta!" I rushed.

Peeta chuckled and said, "It's okay. Happens to a lot of people. Hey, what's your first class?"

Handing Peeta my timetable, I threw my books in my locker.

"You might want to take out you Math and Biology textbooks again. Those are your first two classes." Peeta said humourously.

Slightly embarrassed I grabbed said textbooks and stated, "One problem. I have _no_ idea where I'm going."

"It's okay, we have the first class together. Come on!" He waved at me to follow him, and the two of us took off down the hall.

We reached the Maths classroom with Ms. Portia, and took our seats near the back. To my left sat Peeta, and to my right? I turned to glance at who it was and found the mysterious stocky blonde from earlier, who was looking right back at me.

I slowly, and awkwardly, turned my head to face the front of the room again as the teacher marched in.

"Alright class. Some of you may be new to this school, and some of you may not. I would like all of you to take turns standing up and stating your name, if you're new or not, -if you are new where did you come from?- and your favourite colour. Starting with... you." She pointed to a girl with long blonde hair on the other side of the room.

The girl stood up and said, "I'm Glimmer, I'm old here and my favourite colour is pink."

Next, a girl with a dark brown bob announced, "Hey, I'm Johanna, I'm old here, and my favourite colour is black."

After a couple more people a girl with chest length light brown hair stood up saying, "Hi, my name is Clove, I'm old here and my favourite colour is red."

"Hey, I'm Thresh, I'm new from North Carolina,and I love yellow."

"I'm Annie, I'm old here, and I love the colour purple."

A tanned, muscular, bronze haired, sea green eyed guy stood up. "Hey I'm Finnick, some of my friends call me Finn, but you ladies can call me sexy," He sent a wink across the room, "Obviously I'm old here, but that doesn't mean I'm old. I mean, I'm still _very_ young. No old person can look as good as me."

"O'Dair." The teacher said dangerously slow, as if she were annoyed, which she probably is.

"Oh, sorry. My favourite colour is ocean blue."

After a couple more people, it was Peeta's turn. "Hey I'm Peeta, I'm old here, and my favourite colour is sunset orange." A lot of the girls swooned over Peeta and batted there eye lashes. What is up some these people?

As I stood up for my turn, I saw the stocky, blonde watching my every move. "Hey, I'm Katniss," I saw him smirk and sit back in his chair, "I'm new here and I came from Idaho. My favourie colour is forest green." A couple of the guys wolf whistled at me, and sent me a few winks.

I sat down, feeling a little awkward, and lastly, mysterious man got up for his turn, "Hey I'm Cato," He sent a wink at me, "I'm old here and my favourite colour is blue."

All the girls, besides me, sighed over him and I heard "I love you Cato!" from across the room. I looked over to see who said it, to find it was Glimmer.

"Okay, now, talking time's over. It's time to take some notes." Mrs. Portia stated.

Everyone took out some paper and a pen and copied down the notes that were on the board.

The whole class, Cato was trying to get my attention, but I ignored him.

Once the bell went, I followed Peeta out of the class, and asked if he had Biology next too.

"No, sorry, I have History. but I'm sure there are plenty of people here who would be willing to show you around. See ya at lunch!" Peeta hurried down the hall with Johanna at his side.

"I hear you have Biology next too," A deep voice spoke from behind me.

I turned around to find Cato leaning against the wall.

I coughed nervously, "Uh, yeah."

Smiling, he said, "I have it too, come on." He started down the hallway, then looked back to see if I was coming.

I shrugged my shoulders, as if to say 'Eh, who cares', and followed him.

We reached our next class in about five minutes and I took my seat next to Cato.

"Okay Class! I'm your teacher, Mr. Boggs. Our first assignment of the year is going to be a partner project." Our teacher explained, and whispers starting forming across the room. "Now, before you go and pick who you want to be with, let me explain what we're doing. Your project is to find out the effects of sound on plants. You will need a write up, diagram and a model of some sort. It's due next Monday. You may begin."

Cato turned to me, "So... partners?"

"Sure," I nodded.

Cato smiled and asked, "Hey, why don't you come sit with me and my friends at lunch today? We have an open spot in our group since our friend Beetee left."

"Okay." I smiled, I mean, it's not like I have many friends here anyways. Why not make the best of it?

After Biology ended, Cato and I had decided to meet at his house tomorrow after school. As we entered the cafeteria, we walked up to the lunch line and waited our turn. After I grabbed a burger and some orange juice, I trailed after Cato to a table full of people in the middle of the room.

I saw some familiar faces at the table. There was Annie, Peeta, Glimmer, Johanna, Clove, and Finnick. But there was also a brunette guy, and a blonde girl.

"Hey Katniss," stated the ones that I knew already.

"Hey... Katniss?" I nodded as the brunette introduced himself, "I'm Marvel. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Madge." Said the blonde.

I smiled at them all, "Hey."

"Katniss, welcome to our group. The Careers." Cato announced.

I sat down between Cato and Finnick.

"Why, hello there beautiful." Finnick winked at me as picked up my hand and kissed it, eyes never leaving my own. I blushed at the gesture.

"Oh Finn! Stop it, you'll scare her away!" Annie yelled, swatting his arm. "Sorry, he's full of himself and tries to impress every girl here."

"Hey!" Finnick defended himself, "I may try to impress girls, and I may be full of myself- wait, who am I kidding! I'm not full of myself!" A course of "Uh huh"'s and "Suuuure"'s went around the table, but he just waved them off, "Anyways, no girl can resist me. Some of them even call me the sex god of the school." I chocked on my orange juice and a few people chuckled, "But the only girl I have real eyes on for, is Annie."

Annie blushed as Finnick gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey, so I'm having a movie night at my house on Friday, you guys coming?" Peeta questioned.

They all nodded and Peeta looked to me, "Katniss?"

I still felt kind of uncomfortable since I didn't really know any of these people all that well, but I nodded anyways. What's a better way to get to know people, than hanging out?

"Great! We'll all meet there after school on Friday." He said.

As soon as lunch had ended, I walked with Finn, Annie and Clove to English. Apparently, it's the best class since it has some drunken teacher.

We took the seats at the back of the room. I sat between Finnick and Clove, and on Finnick's other side sat Annie.

The teacher walked into the classroom not too long after and was swaying on the spot, "Heeeeeey guyssss. Lets have some fuuuun." Then fell face first on his desk, and slumped to the floor.

"Everyone loves this class," Finnick started explaining, "He doesn't give us any work, but the wrest of the staff don't know that, so it's like free period. If he likes you, he'll give you an A or a B. But if he doesn't like you, he'll give you either a C+, C or C-. And if he _really_ doesn't like you, then you'll receive an F. He's everyone's favourite teacher." Nodding, I laughed.

I decided to get some sleep since I have't received much lately with all the moving and unpacking.

It felt like a second later, that I was shaken away by Clove. "Hey, it's time to wake up, class is over."

I nodded and sleepily rubbed my eyes. Grabbing my textbooks, I followed them out of the class.

The wrest of the day went by slowly, since I was still tired from my nap. But eventually it came to an end.

I was on my way home, when Peeta caught up to me and said, "Apparently we take the same way home." And smiled.

I returned the smile, "Apparently."

Once we reached my house, I said goodbye and started making my across the lawn, when Peeta spoke up: "Wait, you live here?"

Confused, I replied, "Um, yes?"

"Cool! I live next door. Seems like we're locker _and_ house neighbours."

I laughed and walked inside my house, saying hi to Prim, and headed up to my room.

Cato and I had decided to split up the write up part of our project, so I opened my binder to start, when something fell out.

Curiously, I picked up the slip of paper and smirked outwardly.

It was a phone number with a name beneath it.

_Cato_.

**Please tell me if I should continue or not. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks. :)**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	2. Projects and Mixed Feelings

**Hey thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows guys! I already have 12 reviews, 4 favourites and 7 follows. Hope you all like this chapter as much as the first! I'm gonna try my best to make this different from the typical ones, some things might end up 'typical' but I'll try to make most of the story a whole new thing.**

**I've decided to not make Katniss' mother gloomy and out of it like she usually is. In this story she's just like a normal one.**

**Katniss POV-**

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

I brought up my arm from the warm comfortable covers of my bed and slammed my hand down on my alarm. I lifted my head up groggily, noticing the birds chirping from outside and the tiny bit of sunlight peeking through my curtains. Groaning sleepily, I dragged myself out of bed and managed to get changed, fix my hair and apply my makeup, all in under a half hour.

Before I exited my room, I grabbed my phone from my desk and decided to text Cato. Grasping the slip of paper holding those ten digits, I punched the numbers in, labeling the conversation under 'Cato' and started with a simple** 'Hey :)'**.

Slipping my phone into the right, back pocket of my shorts, I made my way down the stairs. As soon as I had left my room, I could smell the pancakes baking, and my mother singing to her music.

As I reached the kitchen, I found my mother dancing and singing to a blaring 'Taylor Swift' as she flipped a pancake into the air. The pancake landed back in the pan my mother held and I walked up to her music player, hitting the pause button.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked tiredly. "It's seven in the morning, and you're dancing around with the energy of a flipping five year old. How the _hell_ are you so perky?"

My mom sent me a smirk and stated, holding a finger in the air, "It's called coffee. You should try it sometime."

"Ew." I muttered as I sat down at the kitchen table, pulling my phone out again, and seeing that Cato had texted back: **'****Morning :)'**

As I replied with a **'What's up?'**, my mom switched her music back on, and Prim appeared at the table, taking her seat across from me, and glancing at mom nervously.

"Do you think she's okay? Did someone give her an energy drink or something?"

"Don't ask me these things. I don't have a clue." I mumbled, waiting for Cato's reply.

Two plates of deliciously smelling pancakes were placed in front of Prim and I. Taking a glance at them over my phone I found that they were chocolate chip. Mmm, my favourite.

I turned my phone off and placed it on the table, digging in to my breakfast.

After I finished, I thanked my mother and grabbed my bag, walking out the door. Once I had left the threshold, I felt a cool breeze in the air, and was glad that I decided to wear my baggy 'Simple Plan' hoody over top of my teal blue v-neck. I was also wearing a pair of bleached white, and pre-ripped short shorts, along with some black Toms, and my hair in its usual braid. I crossed my lawn, and spotted Peeta making his way towards me.

"Hey," I said, as reached me. We started to walk to school when I felt my butt vibrating.

"Hey," Peeta replied and laughed as I jumped from the vibration and I pulled out my phone.

**'Texting u ;)'** Cato said. I smirked, how cheesy.

**'Lol never would've guessed ;)' **I replied, then turned my attention back to Peeta.

"Who are you texting?" Peeta asked, as we crossed the street.

"Cato," I stated and smiled.

* * *

Once we reached our destination, Peeta and I headed to our lockers. I grabbed my Math and Biology textbooks, while Peeta grabbed his Math and History.

As we reached the Math class, we took our seats at the back of the class again. Sitting down beside Cato, I said, "Hey."

"Hey." He replied, smiling. I returned the gesture.

Mrs. Portia entered the room and we started on some Math equations.

Something landed in front of my paper halfway through the class. A note.

I smirked at Cato and opened it up slowly, trying my best to avoid creating a crinkling sound.

"_I hate Math"_ Smiling I scrawled a reply on the little piece of paper, "_Apparently we're twins ;)"_ and handed it back to him.

The wrest of the class went by, with Cato and I passing notes back and forth. Mrs. Portia eyed us suspiciously a couple times, but we stopped and tried to befriend innocence every time.

Together, we walked down the halls of the school to our next class, Biology.

"Okay," I started once we sat down, "I wrote down the Purpose, Hypothesis, Materials and Safety. I need you to write the Procedure, Data and Conclusion."

Cato nodded at me, and started writing down notes in his notebook.

"And I bought some of the materials for the model too. They're in my locker so I can bring them to your house after school." I brushed a strand of stray behind my ear and paused looking up at Cato, to find him staring at me with something I couldn't quite read on his face. "What?"

"Nothing..." He muttered slowly, still staring at me.

"Cato?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

Cato shook his head, "Oh, sorry."

I decided not to push him about it, so I just continued on with what I was saying.

* * *

Grabbing a taco and juice box, I made my way to the Career table with Cato trailing closely behind me.

"Yo guys." Stated Cato from behind me and he took his seat. Today I sat between Cato and Glimmer.

"Hey," They all replied in unison.

All of a sudden we heard a locker rattle, as if someone had hit it. Everyone's had turned in the direction of the noise, but I was the only who made a move about it. I stood up and everyone's eyes were on me as I ran out of the room. Exiting the cafeteria, I found a big muscular guy with blonde hair holding someone by the collar of their shirt, against the locker. He didn't look happy. The guy hadn't noticed me standing there yet and shook the other violently against the lockers, "Give me your lunch money, you little twerp."

The other guy, much smaller and fragile than him looked frantically around for some help and when he spotted me, gave me a pair of pleading eyes. I stepped into the fight.

Walking up to the larger one, I grabbed his arm and stated firmly, "Hey, it's not nice to beat up a kid for lunch money. If you want to buy food, why not earn the money yourself." He let go and the smaller boy fell to the floor, sending me a silent 'thank you' and scrambled down the hall.

The guy started to advance on me and I slowly backed away until my own body was up against the lockers.

"And what's a pretty lady like yourself, going to do about it?" His breath was hot against my neck.

I was squirming as he grabbed hold of my wrists, and I shut my eyes tightly closed. I heard a yell, and opened my eyes to see a fuming Cato. I kneed the guy in the groin and he staggered backwards, groaning in pain.

Cato went up to him and shoved him against a locker as if he were a feather, "You leave her alone. You hear me?"

The guy nodded and glared at Cato. Cato released him and I watched as he stalked off.

"You okay?" He asked, looking down at me with eyes full of concern.

"Yeah," I nodded, rubbing my wrists.

"What happened?" Cato asked, curiously.

"I stopped him from beating up a kid for his lunch money." I quickly explained as we walked back into the cafeteria, everyone's eyes following us.

"Pretty brave to be standing up to Gloss, you know? He's the bully of the school. No one messes with him." Cato explained.

Nodding, I replied, "Well, it's time for people to stand up for themselves and others."

We sat down at the table again and Cato repeated my story and what happened afterwards to the questioning Careers.

* * *

Soon enough, the school day had ended and I found myself walking with Cato to his house. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Cato glancing at me every so often. I started to make small talk, to ease the tension hanging in the air, and soon noticed we had reached his house.

Not to mention, it was a pretty big house. I entered the threshold, and looked around. His walls were a chesnut brown colour with family pictures hanging everywhere. The ceilings were high and there was a spiral staircase in the middle of the room. We made our way up the stairs and down the hall to Cato's room. Cato pushed the door open and we entered a room that was not too large, but still bigger than my own. His walls were a dark blue and there was a Queen sized bed up against one with a black and white bed set. In a corner by the windows sat a black desk and beside the door was a white dresser.

We sat on his bed and I brought out my things.

"Let's get to work." I stated, smiling up a him.

About a half hour later, Cato stopped after he glued another piece of material on to our model. I curiously glanced up at him.

"What is it?"

Cato looked at me, "I just had a thought."

"What was it?" I asked, placing my pen down, and sitting straight. I ran my hand through my hair, and scratched at an itch behind my ear.

"What would you do, if you just met a person, but you already had feelings for them? Would you wait a while, or would you make a move?" He waited for my answer.

I twirled a piece of my hair between two of my fingers. "Well, if it was me, I wouldn't want to scare the person away. But if I thought that they might feel the same way about me, then I guess I would make a move. Why?"

Cato sighed in relief, "I was kind of hoping you would say that."

Confused, I gave him a questioning look, but he didn't get a chance to see it, before his lips were on mine.

**I'm gonna end it there. Haha, cliffy.**

**I won't be able to make my next update till either Tuesday or Wednesday, because I'm going on a sorta short vacation. Sorry, I'll try to update as soon as I get back. :) **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	3. Baking and Paintings

**I'm back! I know I said I'd update on either Tuesday or Wednesday, and I did write half the chapter on Tuesday, but my week turned out to be really busy. So I'm sorry for all of you who have been waiting.**

**And I'm just letting you know. This will be a love triangle between Katniss, Cato and Peeta. But will end up a Katniss/Cato.**

**So thanks for all the reviews so far. I received 17 reviews for my first 2 chapters alone! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Katniss POV- **

I was shocked at first. But then wrapped my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair. Cato's lips were soft, gentle and moist. Our lips moved in sync and Cato wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He made it so that I was sitting on his lap, his mouth never leaving my own.

The sound of the front door slamming shut echoed through the house, and we sprang apart. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as they turned into a dark, crimson red.

_What did I just do? _I thought to myself, for I had never had much interest in boys.

Quickly gathering my things, I muttered, "Sorry, I have to go," then walked out of his room. "Katniss, wait!"I heard Cato yell, but I was already out the door. Once I exited his house, I ran the whole way home so he wouldn't catch up to me. I reached my own house within about ten minutes, then slammed the door shut to my bedroom, as I flopped on the bed. Running my hands through my hair, I remembered when, just fifteen minutes ago, they were playing around in Cato's. I sighed in happiness thinking about him, and my hand reached up to touch where his lips had been not too long ago.

_What is happening to me? I just met him yesterday. _

I don't know what to do with myself anymore. Before I moved here, all I cared about was getting good grades and taking care of my family. Now? Now I was kissing a guy _on his bed _and_ in his lap,_ when I should be doing homework.

Prim opened my bedroom door and sat on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong Katniss?"

I put a smile on my face and sat up, ruffling her hair up with my hand. "Nothing Little Duck. Want a snack?"

"Okay!" She exclaimed and ran down the stairs.

I pulled myself off my bed and dragged myself out of my room. Once I entered the kitchen, I found a yellow note on the fridge.

_Katniss & Prim,_

_I have started my new job at the hospital. I won't be back till late. Dinner is in the fridge. Take care._

_Love, Mom _

"Prim!" I called, "Mom started her job today, so she won't be home till late tonight, okay?"

"Okay!" She chirped.

I made Prim a peanut butter and jam sandwich and glass of hot chocolate. Setting her snack down in front of her, I grabbed my own mug of hot chocolate and headed back up stairs.

_I might as well continue the Science project... _

Closing my door, I grabbed my phone and placed it in the docking station. I put on Marianas Trench, 'B Team', and turned the volume up some what loud.

After about a half hour, I heard something hit my window. It made me jump at first, but then I put my pencil down and headed over to the window. To my astonishment, standing in the room across from my own was Peeta. I opened my window and said, "Hey Peeta!"

"Hey Katniss!" He replied. "I thought you were going to Cato's?"

My smile fell, "Oh, uh... he was busy."

Peeta eyes me curiously, then deciding to drop the subject, asked, "Want to come over?"

I looked at the time and saw it was only 4:30. Looking back to Peeta, I said "Sure. Give me a couple minutes."

I closed my window, and put my science away, then headed back down the stairs. "Hey Prim, can you go to Rue's for a while? I'm going out."

Rue was Prim's new friend. Apparently they got really close, because all I heard from her yesterday was 'Rue this' and 'Rue that'.

Prim agreed and I reminded her to take her cell phone so I could call her when it was time to come home.

I walked over to Peeta's and knocked on the door. A couple minutes later, it was pulled opened by a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes like Peeta, except, it wasn't Peeta.

"Hey, I'm Rye. Who might you be beautiful?"

Stuttering, I said, "I, uh. I'm Katniss..."

Rye smiled, "Well Katniss, may I help you?"

"Oh, I um..." I looked at my feet, not sure what to do.

"Oh, hey Katniss!" Peeta called out from behind Rye.

My head perked up and I got a last glance of Rye as he turned the corner.

"Come on in." Peeta stated.

I walked inside and followed Peeta over to the kitchen. As I entered the room, I could smell the sweet scent of something cooking in the oven. I took a deep breath and sighed. It smelled so good.

Peeta chuckled, "A fan of cheese buns?"

I shrugged, "Never tried them."

Peeta gaped at me, "Are you serious?"

Feeling slightly awkward, I nodded my head.

"Well then, I advice you try one." Peeta pulled out a tray of buns covered in cheese from the oven and set them on top of the stove. He picked up a bun and handed it to me. "Try it, and tell me what you think."

I took a bite, and sighed. It tasted heavenly.

I looked up from the bun and noticed Peeta watching me. "So what do you think?"

"It tastes amazing, oh my god."

Peeta laughed and said, "Thanks. I made them."

I stared at him, "Are you kidding me?"

Peeta shrugged his shoulders, "I've been baking since I was five. It's a passion."

"Well, I'm horrible. So you better teach me quick" I laughed.

"Alright then, let's make... cookies." He stated.

"Sure," I shrugged and helped him get out the ingredients for the recipe.

"So, first, I need you to put three cups of flour in that bowl." Peeta said, pointing to a big silver bowl to my right.

I nodded and grabbed the measuring cup that said, '1 Cup' and dumped three scoops of flour in the bowl. "Now what?"

"Three eggs and a quarter cup of softened butter."

Grabbing the '1 Quarter' measuring cup, I added the butter. I grabbed three eggs, cracked them open on the side of the bowl and dropped them in. Throwing out the shells, Peeta said next to put in two teaspoons of baking powder. So I did, along with a pinch of salt.

"Okay. Now, Grab the whisk and start stirring."

I grabbed the whisk and started stirring when I heard Peeta chuckling from behind. Turning around, I asked "What?"

"You're stirring it wrong. Here, let me help you."

Peeta came up behind me, throwing his arms around me, and placed his hands atop mine, which were holding the whisk.

"You stir one way a couple times, then switch directions. Then stir the middle in both directions. Try to get every bitter of dry batter."

I watched as Peeta's hands guided my own. The warmth they were providing. The softness. I was torn away from my thoughts as Peeta pulled his hands away. Inside, I silently whimpered in complaint.

"Okay, now add a teaspoon of vanilla extract and two handfuls of chocolate chips."

After the batter was finished and in the pan, Peeta placed the pan in the oven at 400*F for 30 minutes.

I washed my hands, then sat on the counter. "What now?"

Peeta thought on this, then smiled at in my direction. "Follow me."

I hopped off the counter, and followed Peeta up the stairs and into his bedroom.

I was blown away at the sight. His bed, and side table were normal. But covering his wall, closet, dresser, desk, and chairs... were paintings. _Peeta's _paintings seeing how at the bottom corners of each one was a name: 'Peeta Mellark'. I gaped as my eyes scanned the room. Not only were they paintings, they were _beautiful. _He got every detail in each of his paintings. The delicacy of the leaves in the trees, the hairs strands, wrinkles, muscles and freckles on the people. T he different colours in the skies and waters. Everything was just so perfect.

"Peeta..." I whispered.

"Like them?"

"Like them? I love them. They're so perfect. You're amazing." I replied softly.

"Thanks. Painting is my other passion. It helps me clear my mind, deal with my emotions. I like to paint all the pretty things the world provides, that I am lucky enough to catch sight of." He explains calmly, while looking at his creations.

I walked around the room, looking at all the paintings. There was an elderly couple holding hands on a bench, a mom pushing her child on a swing, a sunset, leaves blowing in the wind, a willow tree, an apple, a rainstorm, a rainbow, a lamp post covered in snow, trees and a side walk covered in snow, a couple kissing in the rain, a dandelion, a dog and cat cuddling together, a meadow, and a colourful tree in Autumn.

After I had inspected all the paintings, the oven beeped from down stairs. Peeta and I glanced at each other and smirked. At the same time, we both raced the other to the kitchen. I ended up beating Peeta by a second. We both grabbed the counter top, panting, and laughed. The iven beeped again and Peeta brought out the cookies. They looked... okay.

"Let's see how they taste." Peeta stated, grabbing two.

"Okay, but you might die. Just saying." I put my hands up in the air.

Laughing, Peeta said, "Death by cookies. That's new."

We both took a bite of the cookeis at the same time. I didn't think they tasted that bad until Peeta started choking.

"Oh my god Peeta! Are you okay?"

Soon the choking turned into laughing and Peeta breathed out between laughs, "You- should've- seen - your- face!"

"Peeta!" I exclaimed, whacking his arm playfully.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He laughed, and took another bite of the cookie. "They taste great."

I laughed and said "Thanks."

we divided the cookies into two different groups. Peeta kept one, and I took the other. Checking the time, I noticed it was 8:30 already.

"I got to go, Peeta. See ya tomorrow!"

'See ya Katniss!" Peeta replied and hugged me. I wasn't expecting this, but I hugged him back.

Once I got home, I called Prim.

"Hey Katniss." Prim answered.

"Hey Prim, time to come home." I said.

"Okay, I'll be there in five."

I hung up the phone and found the mac and cheese in the fridge, that was for dinner.

By the time Prim got home, I had both our meals heated up and ready on the table, with two cookies on the side.

"Ooh yummy!" Prim exclaimed. "Where are the cookies from?"

"I made them with Peeta." I explained.

"They look great!"

After dinner, Prim headed up to bed and I continued on the Science Project when I got a text from Cato.

**How come you ran off? **

I wasn't really in the mood for talking to Cato right now, so I just continued on my work.

I talked to Peeta for a bit when I had finished my half of the Science around ten-ish. We talked about school, his paintings, his brothers Rye and Mark, Prim, and our cookies. After about an hour, I said goodbye and changed into my Tweety Bird pyjamas, then crawled into bed and let sleep overcome me.

**Leave me your thought in a comment! Thanks! :)  
**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	4. Movies and Junk Food

**Hope everyone is enjoying their Summer so far! Hope you like the chappie!**

**Katniss POV- **

Peeta and I reached our lockers, and grabbed our textbooks, making our way to Math. I sat in my usual seat at the back between Cato and Peeta, but Cato hadn't arrived yet.

What am I going to do when he does arrive though? Will he want to discuss the kiss? Will he pester me about why I ran off? Will he pretend it never happened?

As if on cue, in walked Cato himself. We made eye contact for a moment as he stopped in the doorway, but I broke it off and he sat down. I saw him looking at me through the corner of my eye, but I pretended to be doodling in my notebook.

I'm not mad at him or anything. Of course not. I'm just confused about my feelings. I mean, I like Cato. Yes, I'll admit to that. But I guess I sort of have feelings for Peeta too. They're not quite as strong, but they're definitely there. After all the fun we had together yesterday, I don't know, I just felt a sort of spark. And when I kissed Cato I could mentally see fireworks popping up everywhere. I just don't know who to choose. But I know I will have quite a while to think. I've only know them both for three days, and I don't plan on rushing into anything so soon. I want to get to know them both a lot more. So far all I know about Cato is that he has a big house, so he must be rich, and he's popular. I know a bit more about Peeta. He loves to bake and paint, he's popular, and he has two brothers named Rye and Mark.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Ms. Portia. "Katniss? Did you here my question?"

I shook my head, "No, sorry Ms. Portia."

Ms. Portia stood up straighter, "Well then, I guess I'll have to repeat myself. What would I get if I had three white eggs and I had three times greater the amount of white eggs as brown eggs, plus another?"

"Um," I quickly did the math in my note book. "That'd be 10?"

"Correct." The teacher nodded. "Now..."

* * *

I headed to Biology on my own, rushing ahead of Cato. I guess I'll have to talk to him now...

I was the first to reach the room. Once everyone else had arrived and Cato took his seat beside my own, we were instructed to continue working on our projects. Today was our last day to work on them in class, seeing how it's Friday and they are due on Monday.

Cato opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "Okay, so I finished my part of the project last night. I put together half of the model, finished my half of the write up, and decided to draw the all of the data myself. So, you need to finish the write up and the diagram. Okay?"

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, then closed it abruptly, his face beholding a confused look. "O- Okay..."

"Good, I guess I'll just make some sort of title page." I took out a piece of paper and grabbed my ruler and pencil.

_Nobody's brought up the kiss yet. So far, so good- _

"Katniss, I want to talk about yesterday."

_Shit._

I put my pencil down and turned to him. "Oh, yeah? What about it?"

"I'm really sorry if I was moving too fast. It's just something about you... It draws me to you. But I have no idea what it is. All I know is that I have feelings for you, and would like to get to know you better." Cato stated.

I took a deep breath and replied, "It's okay. I guess I ran off because I was confused about my mixed up feelings. I like you Cato, I do. I just would like some time to get to know everyone better before I rush into anything serious."

Cato smiled, "I understand. Now, about that science project. You're going to have to repeat that, because I wasn't listening to a word you said."

I laughed, "Okay, so..."

* * *

After Biology, Cato and I met up with the wrest of the Careers to discuss tonight's events.

"So we'll all meet up at my house at five okay?" Peeta stated, we all nodded.

"And you're all staying the night, so bring whatever you think you'll need, and some snacks. Clove and Marvel are in charge of the pop, Finnick and Annie are in charge of the chips, Glimmer and Cato are in charge of the candy, Johanna and Madge can bring some extra blankets and pillows. Katniss can help me make the popcorn and get some movies."

"Okay." We all agreed. Once we had all gotten our food, Glimmer pulled all the girls to the side.

"Cheerleading tryouts are Monday after school. Who's going to come with me?"

Johanna immediately walked away, along with Clove. It was now Madge, Annie and I. Glimmer raised her eyebrows.

"I'm trying out for swim team after school Monday, sorry." Annie stated and headed over to Finnick.

"I'm in." Madge said. They both looked to me.

"Sure, why not." I said, smiling. The other two clapped and we all hugged, then made our way back to the others.

"Peeta, Cato, Finnick and I are trying out for the football team after school on Monday. Any of you girls trying out for anything?" Marvel asked, looking around the group.

"I'm trying out for the swim team!" Annie piped up.

"Me too, babe!" Finnick yelled, and we all laughed.

"Glimmer, Katniss and I are trying out for Cheerleading." Said Madge. I noticed Peeta and Cato both look at me and smile.

"I'm trying out for track and field." Johanna stated.

"Same." Clove said.

We all got into some big conversation about how we think the tryouts will go, when the bell rang and we separated into our afternoon class.

I headed off to English with Annie, Finn and Clove. As Mr. Abernathy waltzed drunkenly into the room, I start to doodle in my notebook again. I couldn't help but feel that twinge of excitement about the cheerleading tryouts. Not even my best friend from home, Gale, knows this, but ever since I was 5, I've been taking gymnastics and dance. I kept it a secret from everyone else, except my family of course, because I didn't want people to think I was one of those uptight, snobby, flexible dance chics. They're just my hobbies. Along with archery. Just like Peeta's passions are baking and painting.

After class had ended I walked on over to History class. In this class, I had Madge and Johanna with me.

"Hey", I greeted them as I sat down beside Madge. Johanna on her other side.

"Hey", They said.

A couple minutes later, in walked Mrs. Mags. "Alright class, get out your books. We're going to take some notes on the evolution of California today." I sighed in annoyance as opened up my notebook to a blank page. History was my least favourite class. I mean, why do we have to know how Abraham Lincoln died, or about the World Wars? It has nothing to do with us, so why should we have to know?

The whole class we spent jotting down our notes at the speed of lightning, so we could get them before Mrs. Mags erased them and wrote new ones.

I soon found myself driving home with Peeta. He doesn't have a car yet, so I thought I'd give him a ride home.

"I'll come over at four." I stated, as I put the roof back up on my convertible, and we exited the vehicle.

"Okay, see you then Katniss." Peeta said as he walked across the lawn that separated our houses and waved.

"Bye," I returned the wave.

As I walked inside, I saw that mom was on the couch, enjoying her day off.

"Hey mom? I'm going next door to Peeta's at four. I won't be back till sometime tomorrow."

"Okay sweetie, just make sure you eat something before you go."

Once I reached my room, I grabbed my bag dumped all its school contents on to my bed. I then started to refill it with a pair of pyjamas, a big brown pillow, a couple movies, and my favourite large, green fuzzy blanket.

At four o'clock, I said goodbye to Prim and my mother, then headed over to Peeta's.

"Hey," Peeta greeted as he swung the door open.

"Hey," I replied as I walked inside.

"So I've already set up some pillows and blankets in the T.V. room." Peeta explained as we entered said place.

"Great, I brought my own." I pulled out my pillow and blanket, and set them down on the floor. "And I brought a couple movies. Let's see, I have Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, Red Riding Hood and Mama." I listed the names as I brought out each movie from my bag.

"Okay, I chose the Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, the Hobbit, and the Host." Peeta said as he picked them off the shelves and placed them on the table.

I nodded and we started to make the popcorn. Peeta had gotten, like, ten bags so it would last us the night. We only made the first two for now though.

After we made the first two bags of popcorn and dumped them into bowls, me and Peeta tidied up the area, then just spent the wrest of the time talking.

The bell finally rang at five to five, and I went to answer it. I pulled open the door and found Finnick and Annie with eight bags of jumbo sized chips. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Katniss!" Annie squealed and hugged me. Finnick gave me a hug and a wink. I just laughed and shrugged him off, knowing he was just fooling around.

They headed on over to where Peeta was, but I decided to hang around the door since the others should be arriving now. Soon enough, I saw Cato and Glimmer pull up in Cato's yellow jeep. They came up and knocked on the door. I opened it to find that they had lots and I mean _lots_ of candy bags in their arms. Glimmer strutted inside and over to Peeta, as she flipped her hair. I was trying to hold in my laugh when Cato said, "Are you alright Katniss? Your face is really red."

I took a deep and breath and tried to put on my best straight face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cato nodded and moment we stared at one another.

"Cato!" Peeta yelled.

"Oh, I uh, better go." Cato said.

"Yeah." I replied blushing, as Cato left.

Another ring and I opened the door to find Johanna, Madge, Clove and Marvel with the blankets, pillows and pop.

We all said hi and then walked over to the wrest of the group since we were all here. By now it was 5:15.

"Okay, everybody get comfy." Peeta stated while he picked up the movies. We all lay together on the blankets. I was between Peeta and Cato (What a coincidence *hints sarcasim*). At my feet was Clove, Madge was at Cato's feet, Finnick and Annie were cuddling beside Peeta, Glimmer was on Cato's other side, then Marvel, and Johanna at Glimmer and Marvel's feet. "Let's see, do you guys want to watch a romance, horror, sci-fi, or fantasy movie first?"

Finnick, Cato, Clove and Marvel say 'Horror', Glimmer, Madge and Annie say 'Romance', Johanna and I say 'Sci- Fi'.

"Horror it is. We're watching Mama." Peeta says as he gets up and puts the movie in. Finnick opens two chip bags and passes one to Johanna, Cato lets every one take their own bag of candy and Clove and Marvel get out the cups and start to pass the pop around. I get up from my spot to go get the two bowls of popcorn. I see Cato watching me out of the corner of my eye and smirk to myself, he's like a lost puppy. I grab the bowls and lay back down on my spot, passing one to the other end of our group.

The movie starts and everyone snuggles up to eachother. Clove rests her head on my feet, Annie's back is against Finnick's chest while her head is on his arm, and his other arm is secured around her waist; Glimmer's head is on Marvel's stomach, Johanna has her head on Glimmer's feet; Madge rested her head on Cato's feet; I rest my head on Cato's stomach; Peeta just lays there with his legs crossed and hands folded behind his head, watching the movie intensely.

During the movie, I some how find myself burring my head into Cato's chest, his arm wrapping around my shoulders, at the scary parts. But the thing was, it wasn't uncomfortable. I wasn't bothered that we were acting how a couple would, even though we aren't a couple. And we wouldn't be for a while. We both decided that it would be best to get to know the other better before we rush into anything, even though we both have feelings for the other. But I'm okay with this, because I think that we're becoming to be great friends.

Two hours and thirty six minutes later, the horror finally comes to an end.

Peeta stands up again, "Romance, Sci- Fi, or Fantasy."

Two 'Fantasies', three 'Romances', four 'Sci -Fi's. Peeta takes out 'Mama' and replaces it with 'The Hunger Games'. Everyone refills on their pop, opens another bag of chips, and each grab another candy bag. It seems there are enough for everyone to have a bag of candy each per movie, plus extras. I get up and make two more bags of popcorn as the movie starts. I watch the opening credits from the microwave, then when said machine beeps, I dump the popcorn in the bowls and join the others.

I've never watched the Hunger Games before, but it seems good. Apparently, it's a love triangle between Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, and Liam Hemsworth. Jennifer and Liam are best friends and always go hunting together. Each year, every 'district' must send two children between the ages 12-18, a boy and girl, to the Capitol so they can compete in the annual 'Hunger Games'. The 'Hunger Games' is a fight to the death on live television. Twenty four tributes enter, only one comes out. Willow, Jennifer's sister gets 'reaped' but Katniss volunteers and ends up joining the 'Hunger Games' with Josh, while Liam must stay home with Willow and watch them fight for their lives. It seems interesting enough to watch, and I soon find out that I was right. It's full of romance, adventures, action, and tragedies.

After it ends we watch Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. I must admit, that this one is my favourite. I love the relationship between Sirius and Harry. I wish that my father was still alive.

I remember my relationship with my own father very well. He was like my best friend. He would teach me how to hunt, and we would cross the fence into the outlying forests illegally so he could teach me in wide spaces and near actual wildlife. He taught me a song called 'Deep in the Meadow', but my mother got mad because the song was about death, and didn't want me learning it when I was only 8 years old. My dad would take me to a lake near by and teach me how to swim. I asked him 'Daddy how come we can't go to the pool instead?' And he said, "This way is free, and you get to listen to the beautiful music of nature.' Every Saturday we would go to the near by meadow and just talk about our day and our problems together. I could tell him anything I wanted to. I always went out with my dad to dinner and a movie. It was like our own special thing. Where we could just be ourselves together. I remember the feeling like my heart had been ripped out my body and thrown in a shredder, but I couldn't escape the pain, when I found out that my dad had died in a mining accident that after noon. That was the day I had to start fending for my family, the day I grew up. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him.

"Katniss?" I was shaken away from my thoughts by Cato.

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"The movies over, we've been saying your name for five minutes asking what genre you want."

I shook my head, "Oh... sorry. I was thinking. Um, Romance."

Romance won and we ended up watching the 'Host'. After the Host we put in the 'Hobbit'. Most of us started to drift off during the Hobbit, and I was one of them. I remember watching Bilbo playing a game of riddles with Smeagle down in the caves, when my vision started to blur and I was overcome by darkness.

**Cato POV- **

After the 'Hobbit' ended, I was about to ask Katniss whether she wanted to watch Red Riding Hood (Romance) or Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief (Fantasy), when I noticed that she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. The slight smile on her face, and her light breathing. Her head was on my chest and her hand was atop my stomach. I glanced over and saw Peeta also staring at her. He looked happy, but also sad at the same time. I looked around to find that the only ones left awake were Peeta, Johanna and I. Finnick and Annie had fallen asleep in each other's arms, Clove had fallen asleep on Katniss' legs, Madge on my own, and Glimmer had some how ended up with her head on Marvel's shoulder and Marvel's arm around her. We all decided to watch Percy Jackson, and during that movie was when I fell asleep too.

* * *

I woke up to a pillow being thrown in my face. Annie and Finnick were sitting on the couch making out, Peeta was cooking breakfast, Glimmer was sitting on Marvel's lap and they were both blushing, Madge was sitting in a chair brushing her hair, Clove was no where to be seen, probably in the bathroom, Katniss was still asleep in my arms, and Johanna was staring at us smirking as she threw another pillow at Katniss.

"Mmm?" I heard Katniss moan tiredly. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. Then, noticing her position, slightly jumped and sat up. "Sorry." She muttered to me.

"S'okay." I replied smiling.

"BREAKFAST!" Peeta yelled, and everyone rushed to the table.

Peeta set down three plates full of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Everyone grabbed two of each and started eating.

Glimmer pushed her plate away once she had finished, and said, "Well, I got to go. I've got dance class in an hour."

"Yeah, I've got gymnastics in a half hour." Madge said, also getting up.

One by one everyone left.

**Katniss POV-**

I stayed after with Peeta to help clean up and thanked him for inviting me over.

Once I got home, I said hi to mom and Prim, then immediately crashed on the couch.

**I forget who, but one of my reviewers told me to make my chapters longer, so I hope this reaches their satisfaction. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review! They always make me smile. :)**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	5. Tryouts and Pizza

**Hey! So I'd like to thank 'Catniss child2' for taking the time to review all of my chapters. She is the only one so far. It means a lot to me when you guys review, it always plants a smile on my face. :) Keep it up!**

**Katniss POV- **

On Monday morning, I parked my car in the school lots and headed inside the building. I found Peeta at his locker, and we headed to Math together.

The day went by pretty fast considering I was so excited for the tryouts taking place this afternoon. I was feeling jittery all morning.

Soon enough, the school day came to a close and I found myself changing into my tryouts outfit with Madge and Glimmer. I chose to wear a pair of black booty shorts that I always use for my dance and gymnastics, along with a pansy purple tank top.

The three of us exited the school together and made our way over to the field where the tryouts were taking place. And luckily it was right beside the football field so we could watch the boys.

I looked around to find that there were plenty of other girls trying out, most of them I had never seen before.

'Hello Ladies, my name is Alma Coin and I will be your Cheeleading couch for those of you who pass the tryouts. Now, first up is Delly Cartwright."

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown strutted to the front of everyone, like she was the best one here.

"Ugh, I hate her. She thinks she's better than everyone else." Glimmer whispered in my ear. "And she has a thing for Peeta." I looked at Glimmer then back to Delly, just in time to see her do a front hand spring.

After Delly had finished, Couch Alma called up Glimmer.

"Wish me luck." She whispered to Madge and I as she squeezed my arm gently.

"Luck!" We called out after her.

I have to admit, Glimmer was amazing. She did multiple impressive moves that require a great amount of flexibility. Once she had finished, she received a loud applause.

"Very well done Glimmer. I must admit, I am impressed." Couch Alma nodded and Glimmer squealed with happiness once she reached us.

Next up was a girl named Corina, followed by Taylor. After Taylor was finished, my name was called. "Katniss Everdeen!"

I took a deep breath and Madge whispered, "Good luck." in my ear. I turned to my smile at her then made my way to the front.

I start off with a high kick, followed by two twirls to the right, then a somersault forward and a backwards walkover. In my routine I also included multiple backwards and forwards flips, more somersaults, twirls, a hand stand, a front hand spring, and I ended with the splits as I held both my hands in the air and smiled. The group was silent. For a moment I was afraid that I had messed up completely, when I saw Couch Alma's face. It pure shock and adoration, she slowly started to clap, then it got faster and faster. Soon everyone was clapping loudly and wildly for me, and I blushed as Coach Alma stated, "Well done, Katniss! I am thoroughly impressed. What you have just shown takes great flexibility, and many years of practice." I nodded and headed back over to Madge and Glimmer who bombarded me with questions.

"Where did you learn to do all that?"

"How long have long have you been practicing?"

I replied with a simple, "I've been taking dance and gymnastics since I was 5."

"Awesome!" They both replied.

I looked to glance at the guys who were currently at their football tryouts, to notice that every single one of them, including the ones I didn't even know, were staring at me in awe with their mouths open.

"Looks like you've got some admires." Glimmer whispered in my ear and chuckled to herself.

"Yeah..." I replied, slightly confused at why they were staring at me like that.

Suddenly, Madge was called up to perform her routine.

**Cato POV- **

Everyone was running to the other end of the field chasing after Peeta as he bolted down to the goal post, football in hand. But suddenly, one by one, they all stopped, staring at someone at the Cheerleader's practice. Confused I followed their head movements to see who they were watching.

"Woah."

"Who is _that_?"

"I call dibs."

"She's hot."

Multiple conversations started up as we all watched.

One of the girls was doing their routine, and may I add: she was amazing. The way her body moved as if in sync with the music she was dancing to. She did multiple things that I would never _ever _be able to do myself. She was _amazing_. I heard wolf whistles from my teammates, and a few soon-to-be cheerleaders glanced our way, before drawing their attention back to the magnificent girl before them. The girl turned towards us for a moment and I stood there shocked. It was _Katniss._ I looked quickly to both my left and right and started to get angry. Everyone, including Marvel, Finnick and Peeta, were staring at Katniss like she was the last slice of pizza.

Once Katniss had finished her routine and returned to her spot between Madge and Glimmer, they all started talking excitedly. After a minute or so, Katniss looked over to us and raised her eyebrows. A couple of the guys coughed awkwardly, and returned to practice. But I just kept staring at her, along with Peeta, Josh and Lucas. Glimmer whispered something in Katniss' ear and smirked at us. Katniss whispered back, slowly. I roughly clapped my hand on each of the three remaining guys' shoulders and said, "Come on, we've got a practice to finish." They each took one more glance at Katniss, and headed back over to the others.

I was trying out for the position of the quarter back, but so was Peeta. Since Peeta had just concluded his turn, Coach Brutus called me up for mine.

I took a deep breath as the wrest of the team lined up. Once the ball was thrown towards me, I caught and bolted it down the field. I jumped over a guy who landed in front of my feet, probably from being tripped, and dodged a punch or two. Soon enough, I had crossed the white line at the end of the field. Coach Brutus clapped loudly.

Once tryouts had finished, we were told that the results would be posted on the bulletin board outside the gym by tomorrow morning. We all nodded, and headed to the change rooms to switch our clothes, and a take showers since we were all sweaty, stinky and gross.

Finnick waved goodbye to Marvel, Peeta and I, then headed off to swim tryouts.

**Clove POV- **

Johanna and I had just finished our track and field tryouts. Not many had tried out so Coach Enobaria decided to let us know who made the team now, instead of tomorrow.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. The ten people to make it on the team are: Johanna Mason-."

Johanna fist pumped the air and pulled her arm back, whisper yelling "Yes!"

"-Philip Huisen, Odie Clark, Mylee Brown, Lily West, Clove Furhman-"

"Woo hoo!" I screeched.

"-Logan Riley, Samantha Hurt, Daniel Barns and Bonny Smith." Coach Enobaria finished reading out the names. "Congratulations to those of you who made it, and better luck next year for those of you, who did not. Dismissed." She waved her arm tiredly.

Johanna and I raced each other to the front of the school, where we're supposed to meet the wrest of the girls after tryouts had concluded.

**Annie POV- **

I had just changed into my bathing suit and was now sitting on the edge of the school pool, letting my feet dangle in the water along with the others trying out for the swim team. I saw Finnick exit the 'Men's' Change room wearing green-ish blue swim trunks. I was wearing a lime green bikini.

Finnick sat beside and me saying 'Hey babe," and gave me a peck on the lips. Soon after, in walked Coach Cecelia. "Good afternoon and welcome to the tryouts for Lakeview's Swim team. There twenty six of you trying out- but only fourteen of you, will make it. Up first, we have Finnick O'dair."

Finnick squeezed my hand and slid gracefully into the pool. I heard a few of the girls sigh, but I tried my best to ignore them.

"Alright Finnick, please show me your breast stroke." the coach stated, grasping her clip board.

Finn nodded and started said action. Once he had reached the end of the pool, the coach called out, "Now please do your front crawl!"

Once Finnick had reached our group once again, Coach Cecelia nodded approvingly and stated, "Very well done, Mr. O'dair."

"Thank you Coach." Finn replied smiling. He may be full of himself, but he's a genuinely kind person.

"Up next, we have Wiress Blue."

Wiress did a great job, and was followed up by Beetee Jones. After Beetee was Mitchell Glass, then me.

"You'll do great." Finnick whispered in my ear as I jumped into the pool, creating a small splash. I performed my Breast Stroke and Front Crawl just like Finnick did, and finished with a smile.

"Great job, Miss Cresta. Flora Bourquin, you're up next." The coach nodded as she scrawled something down on her clipboard.

I took my seat beside Finnick once again, and we started to make little splashes in the water with our feet. Second by second, the crests of the splashes increased, and we found ourselves being scolded by the coach. We kept our faces calm as she spoke to us, but once she turned her back to the current swimmer, we burst out into silent fits of laughter.

After we changed, Finnick and I separated for I was supposed to meet with the girls outside the front of the school, and the boys were meeting somewhere else. Then, we were all going to meet up at the new Pizza Parlour a few blocks down for a celebration of completing our tryouts.

I was the last of us girls to get there. I found Katniss, Glimmer and Madge huddled closely together, whispering amongst themselves and laughing. Johanna and Clove were just sitting around with their headphones in; Johanna was banging her had to her music with her eyes shut closed, while Clove was singing softly to herself as she was texting.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as I reached them.

Katniss, Madge and Glimmer immediately silenced and broke apart. "Hey Annie!" They replied in unison.

I saw Katniss sneak a glance at Johanna and Clove, then turned to us and put her finger to her lips, motioning for us to be quiet. The three of us watched curiously as Katniss quietly snuck up behind the two and ripped their ear buds out of their ears, yelling "ANNIE'S HERE!"

Johanna nearly jumped out of her skins as her hands flew up to cover her ears instantly. A moment later, she brought them back down muttering "Jesus Katniss..." Clove slightly jumped, and placed a hand atop of her heart, all the while wearing a expression of startlement.

"Hey Annie." She breathed out.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get going!" Glimmer exclaimed and we all started making our way to the parking lot.

A question suddenly popped into my mind. "Who here has a car?" I looked around as Katniss' and Glimmer's hand raised into the air.

"Okay, I'll take Annie and Madge. Glimmer you take Johanna and Clove." Katniss stated, gesturing to us all as she spoke our names.

"Okay!" Glimmer chirped back.

Madge and I followed Katniss to her car and our mouths dropped once we reached it.

"This is _your_ car?" Madge asked in disbelief, staring at the shiny red convertible before us.

"Oh, yeah. My mom got a job at the Hospital here, that's why we moved, so she get's good paychecks." Katniss explained.

"Wait, so you're _rich_?" I questioned, still gaping at her car.

Katniss thought about it a moment, "Yeah, I guess you could say that," she laughed. "Now come on, get in."

"Shot gun!" I called and m=Madge sighed as she climbed into the back, for the roof was already down.

"So where do you live?" Madge asked.

"Oh, I live beside Peeta. We carpool to and from school most of the time, since he doesn't have his driver's license yet."

"You mean the mansion?" I pestered in bewilderment.

"Yep." She replied as we exited the School's parking lot.

"Woah..." Madge and I said together.

Our hair was flying everywhere due to the breezy wind in the air. Once we reached the Pizza Parlour, we had to take a couple minutes to fix our hair before we walked in.

We were the last to arrive and everyone had their mouths open staring out the window, of course, at Katniss' car.

"Nice ride Kat..." Finnick stated, still not averting his eyes from the vehicle.

"Haha, thanks." Katniss said as the three of us sat down at the table. Katniss between Cato and Johanna, Madge between Clove and Peeta, and myself between Finnick and Glimmer.

**Katniss POV-**

"So what are we ordering?" Madge asked as everyone broke their eye contact from the car and back to each other.

"Let's get three large pizzas. I want the 'Meatza'." Cato said, looking around at everyone else.

We all nodded except Glimmer. "Ew. Sorry, but we're going to have to get a vegetarian. I don't eat meat."

"Okay, how about... cheese or a taco pizza?"

There were six votes for cheese and three votes for taco.

I hailed a waiter over and ordered a large vegetarian, a large cheese, and a large meatza.

"Okay," Marvel started, "So how was everyone's tryouts?"

"Well, I think the football tryouts went pretty good." Peeta stated, and suddenly all the guys glanced at me, but Finnick who was too preoccupied kissing Annie. I raised my eyebrows at them, before they averted their eyes from me, blushing. I chuckled to myself.

"Well Cheerleading went pretty well. Especially Katniss, she was amazing." Glimmer said, and before anyone else could say anything, she continued on, "but you boys would know all about that, wouldn't you?" She smirked at them. Annie and Finnick had broken apart and Finnick, along with the wrest of the boys, were blushing a crimson red while they stared at the table as if it was the most fascinating thing they'd ever laid eyes one.

All of us girls laughed at the guys and Clove and Johanna explained how they already know that they made the team, followed by Finnick and Annie who told us how their swimming tryouts went.

"- and then Coach Cecelia scolded us!" Finnick finished and we all laughed, at the misfits those two get into together.

Soon afterwards, our pizza arrived. We all dug in immediately, everyone grabbing about three or four slices.

Once we finished, we all said good bye and Peeta and I drove home.

"See you tomorrow Peeta." I waved at him, smiling.

"Yeah, bye Katniss." He replied as he climbed his house steps.

I entered my house and grabbed bottle of water from the fridge. I lay down on the couch and turned on the T.V. just as soon as the ringing of the phone sounded through out the house. Prim came running down the stairs, Who is it?"

Curiously, I picked up the phone beside me, "Hel-" I started but cut off.

"Katniss!" An urgent voice yelled through the other end of the phone.

**Cliffy! Sorry for the late update, I've been a bit busy. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Still looking for a beta if any of you are interested. :)**

**If any of you would like me to give any of your stories, just PM me or leave it in a review. Speaking of which, please review! **

**~mellarkfan121~**


	6. Practices and Bestfriends

**Sorry for the delay in my update. I was on vacation again. And just a heads up, I'll be gone again from the 16th-18th. So don't expect any updates then.**

**Katniss POV-**

"Glimmer?" I questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just have exciting news!"

"What is it?" I sat up straighter.

"Okay, so yesterday, Marvel and I were the last to leave the Pizza Parlour. I said bye to him and and was about to leave when he grabbed my arm kissed me!"

I sat there with my eyes wide for a moment, then recovered from my momentarily shock. "He what!"

"Then he asked me to be his girlfriend! We're dating now!"

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!"

"I know-" Glimmer paused, "Sorry I gotta go now. See you tomorrow!"

"Kay bye!" I replied and hung up the phone, then continued to watch T.V.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was crowding outside the gym took get a look at the teams listed from tryouts. There's Cheerleading, Football, Swimming, Track & Field (even though they already know who made the team), Soccer, Basketball, Volleyball, Curling, Skating, Badminton, and even the school Play. Once Peeta and I entered the building we separated for Peeta had the need to use the washroom.

I immediately made my way over to the team lists. Once I had reached the crowded area, everyone fell silent and stared at me. Some girls started to whisper and point, and the guys winked and me, looked me up and down and watched me lustfully as I walked to the board. I finally reached the lists and scanned them over, looking for the one labeled 'Cheerleading'. I found it after a moment and suddenly realized why everyone was staring at me: I was Head Cheerleader. I was shocked for a moment, and re-read the list to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

**_CHEER LEADING- Coach: Alma Coin_**

**_Glimmer Evison_**

**_Delly Cartwright_**

**_Madge Undersee_**

**_Taylor Briones_**

**_Corina Chandra_**

**_Katniss Everdeen_**

**_Brianna Clark_**

**_Sandra Adrian_**

**_Amelia Jenkens_**

**_Sidney McDonald_**

**_Ashley Adrian_**

**_Head Cheerleader: Katniss Everdeen_**

I can't believe it, I was hoping to be on the team, yes, but never had I hoped I would achieve the roll of Head Cheerleader. Everyone on my team will look and listen to me, I'll be in charge of the routines, who goes where and when the practices are. I wonder how the boys did in their football tryouts.

_**FOOTBALL- Coach: Brutus Colt**_

_**Quarter Back: Cato Ludwig**_

_**Fullback: Finnick O'dair**_

_**Halfback: Josh Colt**_

_**Wide Receiver(s): Lucas Carter, Marvel Hugh**_

_**Center: Peeta Mellark**_

_**Guards(s): Mark Orchison, Tyson Arseneau**_

_**Tight End: Joe Miller**_

_**Tackle(s): Kyle Markus, Thresh Okeniyi**_

_**Football Captain: Cato Ludwig**_

_Cato's captain! _I thought to myself excitedly. He told me that he's always dreamed of being Football captain, and I'm so happy for the wret of the boys fro making the team as well.

Next I scan the board for the Swimming tryouts.

_**SWIMMING- Coach: Cecelia Carlton**_

_**Wiress Blue**_

_**Annie Cresta**_

_**Beetee Jones**_

_**Flora Bourquin**_

_**Finnick O'dair**_

_**Mitchell Glass**_

_**Marissa Lang**_

_**Finch Dawson**_

_**Larissa Banks**_

_**Marcus Reynolds**_

_**Fred Evans**_

_**Nelson Bundy**_

_**Amandla Burk**_

_**Rose Moya**_

_**Co-Captain(s): Annie Cresta & Finnick O'dair**_

Happily, I turned around and headed to my locker. I saw Peeta there as he was closing his locker. "So did you make the team?"

"Yep, and so did you." I smiled as I opened my own locker.

"Sweet! What positions did we get?"

"Well, you the Center and I got Head Cheeleader." I said as if it was no big deal, but inside I was jumping up and down with excitement.

Peeta looked at me with his mouth on the floor, "_Head _Cheerleader?" I nodded. "Katniss, this is huge! You'll be like the most popular girl at school."

I cringed at the thought of earning _that_ much attention. I guess it'll just have to be something to get used too. At my old school, nobody really took a second of their time to notice me. I was just that weird chic who sat at the back of the class and was best friends with a guy who was two years older than her. Nobody cared about me, and I didn't care about anybody else, only Gale. Sure, Gale had plenty of friends, and I only had one. But we were still each other's best friends. I always came before his friends that were his own age, in Gale's eyes. His friends never understood why, and neither did I, but it's just the way it was. Gale looked heartbroken when I broke the news to him that I was moving away. Like, ten hours away. I promised him that I would visit him during school breaks.

A hand waved in front of my vision. "Katniss?" The sound of Peeta's voice disrupted my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

He dropped his hand. "Sorry, you were staring at the wall for a couple minutes and you weren't saying anything."

"Oh." I laughed to myself, "Sorry, I was just thinking." Peeta nodded and we headed off to class.

As soon as we had entered the room, all fell silent and everyone looked at me. I saw the guys smirking, winking and staring at me sexually. _Okay..._ And when we walked to our seats, some of the girls exclaimed, "Hi Katniss!" and waved at me.

I awkwardly sat down beside Cato and stared at my desk, to avoid everyone's eyes. I eventually let my eyes wander up to Cato to find him glaring at a couple guys across the room. I cleared my throat and caught Cato's attention.

"Congratulations on becoming Football captain." I smiled up at him.

"I'd say the same thing to you about becoming Head cheerleader."

I blushed, "Yeah, I really wasn't expecting that."

A moment later, the teacher walked in and we started our class as usual.

* * *

After our morning classes had finished, Cato and I walked to the cafeteria together. Once we reached our destination, whispered spread around the room like wildfire. Everyone was talking about how close the Head Cheerleader and Football Captain seemed to be; wondering if they were going to get together.

I've seen those stereotypical High School movies. You know, when the Head Cheerleader and Football captain start dating and become the most popular kids in school? I'm surprised if you haven't.

Well, I guess that's what everyone is expecting to happen to us. Who knows? Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I'm hoping it won't. I don't me the dating Cato part, I still have a crush on him and once I get to know him better, of course I'd like to give us a chance; I mean the 'most popular kids in school' part. In case you haven't noticed already, I hate attention. I like being the type of girl nobody notices. Who goes around acting like everyone else, who nobody takes a second glance at, who doesn't attract the eyes of others.

We sat down at the table with the wrest of the Careers and started talking animatedly about the try outs results.

"Finnick and I are Co-Captains for the Swim team!" Annie announced excitedly and we clapped in unison for them.

"Marvel, Finn, and Cato all made the football team!" Peeta said.

"I'm Football captain." Cato sated with his mouth full of hamburger.

We all cheered for him.

"I'm Head Cheerleader." I mumbled, looking down.

"I knew you could do it Katniss!" Glimmer exclaimed, beaming at me.

I just blushed and starred at my food.

"Glimmer and I made the team too!" Madge said, smiling.

"Great job guys!" Johanna said.

Glimmer and Marvel were sitting beside eachother and I smirked at them. I saw Glimmer blush towards me and she whispered something to Marvel. marvel nodded and cleared his throat. "Glimmer and I are dating."

Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor. It was a minute before someone spoke up. "Finally!" Peeta exclaimed. "You two have been goggling at each other for the past _year_. We've all been waiting for this to happen."

They both blushed at the comment.

* * *

After school was the first day of practices. The Cheerleaders headed over to the edge of the football field to practice where they will eventually perform; the Football players took to the center of the field.

Coach Alma marched onto the field holding a medium-sized, cardboard box and a purple clipboard with a black ballpoint pen laying across the top.

"Alright girls!" She exclaimed as she reached us, setting the box on the grass and laying the clipboard atop it. "Congratulations for making the team." We all clapped amongst ourselves and the coach outstretched her long, tanned arm towards me. "Our Head Cheerleader is Miss Katniss Everdeen. If you have any problems please speak to either her or me. She will help me with your routines and decided who goes where. You will show her respect, or you will be benched - your choice." The girls all murmured to one another. Some clapped for me and smiled, like Madge and Glimmer; some glared, like Delly. I have a feeling we won't be the bestest of friends this year.

"I collected your sizes of clothing yesterday and prepared all your uniforms. When I call your name and size, you will grab your uniform from one of the 3 piles I have layed out-" She gestured to 3 different piles of purple and white clothing, "-and you will go change." We all nodded.

"Katniss; small." I headed over to the pile of clothes farthest to the left and picked up the purple-and-white uniform. Just as I was about to turn around the coach handed me a purple bow. "This goes atop your ponytail. It signals that you are Head Cheerleader." I nodded, grasped the bow, and made my way over to the change rooms.

I passed by Peeta, Marvel, Cato and Finnick on my way and waved at them. They smiled at me and returned the gesture. Once I entered the Girl's changing room, I sat down on one of the benches and tugged off my jeans. Every second day I have Gym class, so I already have a locker to place my clothing. I threw my jeans in my locker and shrugged my top over my head, tossing it in too, leaving me in just my undergarments, when Glimmer and Madge walked in with their uniforms.

"Hey guys." I said as i pulled on my black botty shorts to go underneath my skirt, which I put on after, pulling it up to wrest on my waist. I then slid the top over my outstretched arms and on to my upper body. The uniform top had a white background with a purple rim on the bottom. It had a 3 inch sleeve that just barely covers our shoulders; the top was mainly purple, meeting in the middle at a point. Across the middle of the top was written: 'Bears'. That was our school team. We were the Bears. And our mascot was a person in a big, brown bear suit. I would never want to be a mascot; those suits would be boiling. The bottom of the uniform was a pleated skirt that ended 2 inches above the knee, with white as the front layer of the folds and purple as the back of the folds. I then stepped in to the white Nike runners we were given. Grabbing a brush, I pulled my hair up into a high-pony and placed the purple bow atop.

Glimmer, Madge and I exited the change room together as the wrest of the girls entered.

Once all the girls had gotten changed, Coach Alma started to show us the moves of our first routine.

**Cato POV-**

Coach Brutus gave us all our football gear as soon as we reached the field. When we came back, changed, we saw the Cheerleader's at the edge of the track. I saw Katniss as she headed to the change rooms with her uniform and waved to her.

I turned back to face the coach as he announced, "Alright ladies! Congratulations on making the team. Our Quarterback, Cato Ludwig, is your Captain." The guys clapped slowly, "It's Tuesday, and our first game of the season is this coming Friday. So let's get to it."

Coach pointed out our spots. "Cato, you go there. Peeta you go there. Josh you go there..."

Once everyone was in position he blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air. Peeta ram forward, caught the ball and tossed between his legs towards me. The ball came zooming through the air and I caught hold of it. Darting forward, I dodged the oncoming attacks of my teammates as Coach Brutus yelling encouraging and not-so-encouraging comments from the side-lines. I reached the posts at the other end of the field withing 15 seconds.

"Good job for your first try, Ludwig." Coach turned to face everyone else. "That was good team, but if you all expect us to win this Friday, I expect more. Faster running, better attacks, higher jumps. Come on team. Go, go , go!" He yelled and we got back into positions.

**Finnick POV-**

After Football practice, I booked it to Swimming. I quickly changed into my swim trunks and sat beside Annie, playfully nudging her shoulder.

Coach Cecelia walked in wear a one piece. "Alright. Welcome to the first practice of the season. Congratulations for those of you who made the team. Our Co-Captains for this year are Finnick O'dair and Annie Cresta." She gestured to us. "Okay, everyone to your starting points. For you first race, you will be performing the butterfly stroke."

We jumped into the pool's cool water and waded over to the starting lines. I grabbed the edge of the pool and placed my feet on the wall. Coach Cecelia blew the whistle and I kicked off.

* * *

I ended up coming in 2nd place; Annie in 1st. We did a couple more races, then Coach called it a day and we headed home. Annie and I headed over to my house for some _quality time._

**Clove POV-**

Johanna and I had just finished our Track & Field practice. We had to run 100 m, 200 m, and 400 m races today. I came in first for the 100 m; Johanna came in first for the 400 m. I was so tired and sweaty afterwards. My face and neck gleamed with sweat. My legs ached from all the running. I think I even might have pulled a muscle. I grabbed my water bottle and took a long swig, before putting it back down and breathing heavily.

I walked with Johanna to the change rooms so we could shower and switch out of our track clothes into our regular ones.

Johanna and I have been best friends since we were 4. We're neighbours and always go to the other's house. When we were younger, we would play two-person tag on our front lawns. It sounds boring, yes, but to a couple of 6 year old's, it's like a magical adventure. We would laugh, and giggle. Then afterwards, we go into Johanna's house for some freshly baked cookies and lemonade made by her mom. Mrs. Mason was like my second mother. I was always welcomed in their house, I even had my own key.

When we were just little kids, I would go over at night and share Johanna's bed with her. We were joined at the hip; we still are.

Johanna and I made our way home and I followed her into her house. "Hello Clove!" Mrs. Mason exclaimed when I entered the kitchen with Johanna.

"Hi Amanda." I replied as I followed Johanna up the stairs. Even though it was a school night, I was going to have a sleepover here tonight. I do it all the time.

That afternoon and evening, we watched Horror movies, stuff our faces with chips and popcorn and talked about guys. We decided to finally go to sleep at 1:30 since we had to get up for school in 5 and a half hours. I climbed onto the extra mattress layed on her floor for me by Amanda and crawled under the covers, letting myself be consumed by a night of blissful dreams.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and vote on my poll! :)**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	7. IMPORTANT AN

**Okay, so I'm sorry that I haven't posted in nearly 2 months. I am putting this story on a temporary hiatus. That doesn't mean I'm quitting the story, I'm just putting it on hold. **

**School's started up again, so I have lots of homework. Also, I'm mainly trying to focus on my main story 'Boarding School Life of Katniss Everdeen' right now. Maybe once I have finished that story, I will work on this one again. **

**But I promise you all that I am NOT quitting the story. **

**I honestly have no idea how long this hiatus will last, it depends on when I finish my other story. **

**Sorry.**

**~mellarkfan121~**


End file.
